As a substrate storing container that stores substrates such as a semiconductor wafers, one has been known conventionally that has a configuration including a container main body made of resin and a lid body made of resin.
For the above such substrate storing containers, there are the two types of substrate storing containers of a substrate storing container for shipping (FOSB) and a substrate storing container for use in-process (FOUP). In either type of substrate storing container, various members made of resin are often installed to the container main body. For example, a top flange for ceiling conveying the substrate storing container is installed to an upper face of the container main body. At both right and left outer wall faces of the container main body, a pair of container handles (manual handles) that is necessary for the conveyance of the substrate storing container is installed. On a bottom face of the container main body, a bottom plate is installed.
Conventionally, in order to install various members to the container main body of a substrate storing container, fastening by way of threaded fastening (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-256983) or fastening by way of press fitting by, for example, press fitting a protrusion into a groove (Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO2012/054625) is generally used.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-256983    Patent Document 2: Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO2012/054625